Ostrobia
The''' Ostrobian Federation '''or simply '''Ostrobia '''is a sovereign island country in Western Europe situated in the Eastern North Sea. It consists of 16 islands, which are divided within 10 states and 2 territories, but also are geographically divided as Mainland Ostrobia, Cahyna Archipelago, Seyheyna Archipelago and Taranosana Archipelago. The capital city, which is also the largest is Treien, which lies between two states, New North Wales and Ostrobian Capital Territory. To the north of Ostrobia across the Danzel Strait and the Norwegian Sea lies Norway; to the west of the Baltic Sea, lies Denmark; to the south, across the Ostrobian Channel, lies Germany, Netherlands and Belgium; and across the North Sea, lies the United Kingdom. Its total area is 234,390km2 or 90,498sq mi which makes it 85th largest country by land area. With a population of about 105 million people, Ostrobia is the most populated country in European Union. An additional 10 million people live overseas, making one of the worlds largest diasporas. Aboriginals and pre-British colonials mostly lived in Hyenia but most people migrated when the Hyenia Revolution occured and Ostrobia and Hyenia reunited, but some lived to work at the oil industry in British Ostrobia, and pre-Hyenia Ostrobia. Most of the Post-British colonials live in the Northern States. The land was owned by the Celtics until the Huns discovered Ostrobia, the Romans then invaded Western Ostrobia. The Huns and Romans broke up and then lies four countries, Hyenia, Stratoherra, Prenithena and Heblo. They competed for land until the Scots and Brits invaded Prenithena in 1513. The empire surrendered in 1520 and became 6 colonies in 1662. Hyenia, Stratoherra and Heblo merged in to the United Front, which advocated for independent Ostrobia. In 1740, the Brits invaded the South Island. In 1745, Hyenia broke up and made peace with the Brits which started the rivaly with Ostrobia. The United Front gave up, and made peace in 1749. In 1751, an agreement was made, and the United Front was incorporated into the Kingdom of Prussia. The mostly Dutch population of the Western Front was split and given to the Netherlands. In 1792, the Western United Front was anexed by Britian. In 1823, an underground movement started at Hyenia and spread across the Ostrobian and UF colonies. It was the idea of an independent Ostrobia. In 1842, the Ostrobian Civil War erupted with the reformists and the British, it was supported by the United States. In 1849, the Ostrobian Revolution occurs with the reformists winning the Civil War. The German Empire started invading the newly independent Ostrobia in 1854, but lost when the long standing army invaded Noel City, the hub for German Ostrobia, in 1876. During the period of 1889 - 1914, the Ostrobians started making relations with its neighbours, but then lost contact with Germany when the First World War erupted. It sided with the allies. It tried to invade Noel City, but lost. During the Interwar Years, it emerged from a weak country, to a great power, due to its booming economy and its long standing army. It started when it invaded the Cahyna Archipelago, Seyheyna Archipelago and Taranosana Archipelago. In 1939, it declared war on Germany and Hyenia became a puppet government, which started invading South Ostrobia, Hyenia was liberated in 1944. In 1946, it had invented its first nuclear weapons. In 1951, relations with Hyenia got worst when it supported the Soviets, angering its US aligined Ostrobia. Hyenia started when it annexed Stratoherra in 1954, in the First Stratoherra War. It ended in 1961, when the Hyenian government was overthrown by the mostly neutral Wastaksa. In 1971, Raphael Sublawty was elected in Hyenia and then declared martial law in 1972, turning it in to a facist state. It then started annexing Stratoherra in 1976, which was then supported by the Eastern Bloc and the Soviet Union. In fear of Hyenia executing the monarchy, King Hayles exiled to US aligned Ostrobia. In 1979, Ostrobia then annexed Stratoherra with help with the Trezla Lsattla Army (a capitalist terrorist group in Hyenia), which was supported by the US and its allies. In 1984, King Hayles landed in Hyenia, to retire, but he was escorted out of the airplane and executed by firing squad, when it landed at Hyenia Airport (now King Hayles Airport). This followed by an uprising in 1986, which turned into a civil war between the Unionists and the Facists by the start of 1989. In May 8th 1989, the Unionists won, and by September 1th 1989, Hyenia was now part of the Ostrobian Federation, the last country in Mainland Ostrobia to do so. Today, Ostrobia is a developed country, and has the world's third largest economy by GDP and eighth largest economy by PPP. Ostrobia is considered to have a high income economy, and is catergorised as very high in the Human Development Index. It remains a great power, and is a recognised nuclear weapons state, and its millitary expenditure ranks third in the world. Ostrobia has been a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council ever since it's first session in 1946. It is also a member of the European Union and its predecessor, the European Economic Community since 1981; it is also a member of the Commonwealth, the Council of Europe, CWCR, G8, NATO, OECD and the World Trade Organization. It is planning ideas to adopt the Euro. Etymology History Before Colonisation During Colonistation After Colonisation Geography Its total area is 234,390km2 or 90,498sq mi which makes it 85th largest country by land area. It lies between the North Sea and the Baltic Sea. There is two mainland islands, the North Island and the South Island. The North Island is much cooler than the South Island. The coastline of Ostrobia is 11,073 miles (17,820 km) long. New Cambera archipelago also occupies as part of Ostrobia. Most of the country consists of lowland terrain, with mountainous terrain in the South West of Holboken. The main rivers and estuaries are the River Shawsham, Anthenet and Tezon. Ostrobia's highest mountain is the Phernal Mountains in Holboken which is 1,343 metres (4,406 ft). Ostrobia's largest city is Treien, followed by Seblo and Dardly. States Ostrobia has 10 states and 3 territories, seperated in 2 subgroups: mainland and sublands. The only subland state is New Camberra. The eleven states as follows: Climate Ostrobia has a temperate climate, with plentiful rainfall all year round. The temperature varies with the seasons seldom dropping below −11 °C (12 °F) or rising above 35 °C (95 °F). The prevailing wind is from the west and bears frequent spells of mild and wet weather from the Atlantic Ocean, although the eastern parts are mostly sheltered from this wind since the majority of the rain falls over the western regions the eastern parts are therefore the driest. Atlantic currents, warmed by the Gulf Stream, bring mild winters; especially in the west where winters are wet and even more so over high ground. Summers are warmest in the south, being closest to the European mainland, and coolest in the north. Demographics Population Ostrobia has over 105 million people currently living in Ostrobia. This makes Ostrobia the most populated country in European Union and 12th most populated in the world. For generations, the vast majority of immigrants came from the British Isles and the people of Ostrobia came from British, German or Irish ethnic origin. In the 2011, the most common ancestry was English (36%), followed by Pure Ostrobian (35%), German (10%), Irish (8.9%), Italian (4.6%), Chinese (4.3%), Indian (2.0%), Polish (1.9%) and Israeli (1.7%) Ostrobia's population has quadrupled since the end of World War II, much of this increased from immigration and the rebuilding of Treien. Following World War II and through to 2000, almost 20 million of the total population settled in the country as a new immigrant. Most immigrants are skilled, but the quota includes family members and refugees. By 2050, it is projected that it will reach about 150 million people. In 2011, 24% of Ostrobians were born elsewhere and 43% of people had at least one overseas-born parent. The five largest immigrant groups were from the United Kingdom, Germany, China, India and Israel. The Indigenous population which is the Hyenians and Stratoherrans was counted at 50 million. Language Although Ostrobia has twelve different languages, which are Ostrobian English, Ostrobian, German, French, Dutch, Flemish, Danish, Norwegian Hyenian, Strattan, Pryetth and Ostrobian Sign Language. Ostrobian and Ostrobian English is the most common in Ostrobia. Ostrobian is common place in the Ostrobian placed settlements like Etusk and Bsu, while English is common place in the English placed or developed settlements such as Treien and Seblo. People are usualy bilingual or trilingual speakers, and the Native Ostrobian languages can be recogonised quickly because they use the same word structure, but with a different spelling and acent. Religon Originaly Ostrobia was a Christian majority place, until World War II and the Jews Welcome policy which was common place during the war. Christians and Jews average out the religous aspect of the country, and there are more Jews up north than there is down south. Most Christans are Protestant Christians. Government and Politics , the current president.]] Ostrobia has a democratic government in the form of a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system. It is governed as a federated state. The Prime Minister functions as both head of state and head of government and is the commander-in-chief of the armed forces. The president is elected by popular vote for a single four-year term, during which he or she appoints and presides over the cabinet. The bicameral Parliament is composed of the Senate, serving as the upper house, with members elected to a six-year term, and the House of Representatives, serving as the lower house, with members elected to a two-year term. LGA's Ostrobia is split into local governments. Every state government also recognises local government in their respective constitutions. It is usualy administerd by states and teritories. Powers of local governments where there is little to no population (farmwoods) may be exercised by special purpose bodies established outside of the general legislation. Military The Armed Forces of Ostrobia is the military force of Ostrobia that is responsible for national security and is composed of three branches: the Ostrobian Air Force, the Ostrobian Army, and the Ostrobian Navy. Civilian security is handled by different states in different police forces, such as New North Wales Police. It is a member of NATO and the UN Security Council Economy Ostrobia is the fourth richest country in the world Education Culture Food Literature Music Cinema Sports Football is the most popular sport in Ostrobia. There are a lot of football clubs in Ostrobia. Health References Category:Countries Category:Ostrobia